Trapped and Defiled
by The Raven Mistress
Summary: BV Dark fic graphic content non con smut please if easily offended do not read.  This is not fluffy, it is blunt and graphic you have been warned.  BULMA ENTERS A DARK HOUSE ON A DARE AND GETS CAUGHT.  over 18's only YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 1SHOT


**DISCLAIMER don't own, don't sue**

**PLEASE NOTE this story is dark, contains graphic discriptions, non. con/rape lots of pure filth – if offended please do not read, over 18's only… you have been warned.**

**Trapped and defiled**

By Chiku

She couldn't believe it; here she was standing on the edge of the forest looking upon the dark mansion which held the dark prince who………… she shuddered as she remembered the stories.

There had been many rumours about a man who supposedly lived here, he had been described as a demon, a monster an alien from outer space even; he killed and tortured for fun and here she was preparing to enter this foreboding building which held this man, this monster.

Why oh why had she listened to her friend son-kun; oh yeah sure give her a dare and who was she to back down; why did she have to be so stubborn in her attempt to prove everyone wrong; no one lived here she had stated.

She opened the large metal gates, cringing as they squeaked from their rusted lack of use, slowly she made her way towards the front entrance, she looked behind her once and saw her friend sitting in the car. He would soon be gone and she would be left here to stay the night in this hell and why so she could say 'she was the bravest', 'she was the best'.

She stood in front of the imposing door and grasped the handle with a shaky hand, glancing back one more time as she heard the car start its engines. She had hoped that he would be gone before she could open the door, then she could just pretend that she had stayed for the night and make up some kind of bullshit the next day when he came to pick her up, he would never have to know that she had only pretended to go in; but watching him sitting there still, made that idea quickly disappear.

With a heavy sign Bulma turned the door handle and very slowly pushed it open; on shaky legs she forced herself to enter what could very well end up her eternal tomb or prison or both if her luck was anything to go on.

The hallway was dark and gloomy, all about were dark foreboding images held within dusty pictures; images of death and debauchery. There were many a severed head hanging on the walls of various animals which made her shiver; she brought her hand up to her neck rubbing it slightly hoping that her head would not end up hanging along side them.

She froze suddenly when she thought she heard a noise, then spun around as she thought she felt something brush against her leg. She clamped her mouth shut and bit the inside of her cheek until she was sure it would bleed to stop her from screaming. Her eyes began to dart around the dark and gloomy hall, she was seeing movement in every corner and the panic was beginning to build within her; her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Suddenly she heard the door slam shut behind and lock, making her nearly jump out of her skin and piss herself in the process. Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami she thought as she ran towards it and grasped the handle within her now sweaty grasp, twisting and turning in an attempt to escape from this nightmare that she had entered.

A deep laugh made her stop her actions and stand perfectly still, the hairs on the back of her neck rising and causing her to shiver and not in a good way. Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh fuck she was going to die. She turned and pushed her back up against the door and roamed her squinted eyes around the vastness of the hall and slowly up the large winding staircase.

Her eyes opened wide as she heard the same voice speak out into the darkness 'it's been a long time since I have had the pleasure of female company' it spoke in a heavy dark tone, causing her skin to breakout in a thousand goose bumps.

She quickly darted her eyes from left to right and made her decision, she ran to the left and through the large open door and into what seemed like a dining room, it was filled with heavy wooden furniture and drapery, all of which was surrounded with cobwebs. She heard the heavy tread of feet descending the stairs from the hall and began a renewed search for a way out; noticing another door at the end of the room she ran for it and yanked open the door throwing herself within the new room as the footsteps neared.

It was a long corridor and she ran through it keeping herself to the middle as on either side of the walls held large protruding spikes, spikes which could easily rip at her flesh. Tears began to fill her eyes making it harder even still to see within the darkened pits of hell which she thought she had entered.

She stopped as she reached the end and stood before a large blood red door, grasping the handle she wondered if she should enter it; her mind recalling that red was the sign for danger and if she entered this door she would be doomed. Her mind was quickly made up for her when she heard a growl from behind, as her hand unconsciously turned the handle and her body entered the room.

She froze, eyes wide at the sight before her, the room was as red as the door and the walls were adorned with various torture devices and there was a large black covered bed in the middle with various instrument laid out upon it. She gulped and began to back out of the room only to hit into something large and solid; without turning around from fear she placed hers hands behind her and began to feel at what had stopped her. Legs, very firm legs; arms and a body and… she swallowed hard, a bulge, a very large and solid bulge. She began to feel hot breath upon the back of her neck as a pair of what she knew were hands made their way down her arms to her hips and coming to rest upon her thighs.

Very slowly Bulma turned around to face the owner of the hands, and she found herself staring at the most handsome if not creepy man she had ever seen. He seemed to be surrounded by a red glow giving him a truly evil appearance, his hair was like a living flame and was as black as night, his body was hard and solid, ripped with muscles and his eyes, oh Kami his eyes were black and cold; 'Boo' was the only word she heard before she passed out, her fear having got the better of her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and allowed them to accustom to the sudden light which now filled the room from the hundreds of candles that had been lit. she tried to sit up but was immediately pulled back down by the chains which now adorned her wrists and body, her very naked body, making her whimper in fear. She tried to move her feet, but they too were held in place by the same chains and no matter how much she struggled and pulled on them she was unable to get loose.

Her head snapped to her left when she heard a clanking noise and gasped, her eyes widening as she saw the man from earlier standing besides a small trolley totally naked and moving towards her licking his lips devilishly. She watched frozen as he knelt on the foot of the bed and began to run his hands up her thighs, clawing at her skin and leaving deep welts as he did so making her hiss from the pain.

He looked at her and smirked before grasping her hips and digging his nails completely into the flesh and causing her to scream as tiny rivers of blood began to seep from the wounds. He licked his lips and leaned over her, nestling himself between her legs and staring deep into her eyes enjoying the fear which he saw there.

Bulma was still unable to move as slowly his tongue made its way out of his mouth and began to lick her neck and throat while his hands explored and tortured her breasts, kneading and pinching hard until her nipples where hard and protruding. Very slowly he licked his way to her breasts and began to suck at them in turn, flicking his tongue over the nubs and biting down on them hard but not enough to cause anything beyond a deep painful pleasure which was evident when the woman unconsciously moaned with each bite.

He began to move lower licking and nipping at her stomach before stopping at the juncture of her thighs. He sat up on his haunches and grabbed at a small control box which was laying at the foot of the bed and pressed the small red button causing the chains on her ankles to pull tight and her legs open as wide as they could go.

He then dropped the control back onto the bed and crawled back up to her sex, he lay on his stomach and began to lazily stroke his fingers through the folds of the womanhood, he then began to spread them and rub his thumb over her clitoris until it swelled and became hard.

Tears began to roll down Bulma's cheeks as she felt this mans fingers exploring her folds, and gasped as he rubbed her clit, causing her body to react with want, she threw her head back as she felt his lips encase her hardened clit and began sucking on it while he thrust his fingers in and out of her body hard making her cum instantly.

He then removed his fingers from her core and gently rubbed at her anus with his slick covered digits, before pushing them inside making her hiss with their intrusion. Slowly he moved his fingers around stretching her and preparing her for what he would do later, while his tongue delved deep within her hot wet core.

Bulma could feel another orgasm coming as he began to pump in and out of both of her entrances and she had never felt anything like it and although she was terrified as she knew this was rape, a small dark hidden part of her that she did not like to admit to was enjoying the sensations that this stranger, this monster was causing her.

A strangled cry broke through the room and Bulma writhed as her second orgasm hit, even more intense and euphoric than the first. She panted and breathed hard as she tried to gain control over her body and refocus on what was happening to her. Her eyes snapped to him as he removed himself from her body and slowly began to move over her until he straddled her waist.

She watched unable to take her eyes from the man who had given her the best two orgasms of her life as he placed his huge throbbing cock between her breasts and squeezed them around it as he began to thrust himself in and out of the tunnel he had just created.

The man's eyes never left hers as he fucked her mounds, the passage he had created becoming more and more slippery from his leaking tip and her sweat covered body. Bulma watched as he began to move more rapidly between her breasts, his breaths becoming more ragged while he thrust in and out of them. She found herself unprepared for the hot spurt of white liquid which shot out his length and into her face, causing her to gasp, catching some of the sticky fluid in her mouth making her swallow. She found herself licking her lips and savouring this mans bitter sweet seed which he had so casually given her.

The man released himself from the confines of her breasts and reached over to the trolley and grabbed a small wet cloth and wiped it across her mouth, neck and chest, removing all traces of his fluid from her. He then leaned over and kissed her lips, hungrily enjoying the salty taste before pulling away and kneeling back over her waist.

Bulma began to pull at the chains again as he just kneeled above her and stared down upon her flushed face, his eyes boring into hers making her feel complete and utter fear for she knew he had not finished, he had only just began.

She begged him to let her go, however her words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as he remained still and unmoving above her. She then asked him if he would at least tell her his name so she would know who was defiling her and this time her words were answered 'Vegeta' the man spoke in a hard and cold voice.

Vegeta removed himself from the woman under him and sat on his haunches at the foot of the bed contemplating on what he would do next, smiling evilly he made his decision. He got off the bed and released the chains that bound Bulma, making her begin to struggle frantically in an attempt to get free and escape but he was too strong, heck he was Goku strong.

He strapped her spread eagle within a solid wooden frame and leaving her little movement; he then moved the entire frame towards the middle of the room and clamped it securely in place at both the top and bottom.

Bulma looked at him through her bangs, oh Kami what was he going to do now; she watched as he picked up two large egg shaped objects with clamps on and swallowed hard; she knew what they were for. Vegeta smirked as he moved over to the sweaty blue haired woman, clamps in hand; he suddenly looked disappointed as Bulma's nipples were no longer hard, leaning down he began to suck and nip at her left breast teasing the nipple until it stood out proud and ready.

Now smirking again he proceeded to do the same to the right and then took the clamps and clipped them to Bulma's now hardened nubs. He looked at her face as he switched on the two egg shaped objects, which buzzed to life causing the woman to gasp and begin to moan while arching her back due to the sensations. He smiled as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle her moans as the two little weighted vibrators which were pulling and stimulating her nipples gave her the most intense of sensations.

In between Bulma's moaning and groaning she was able to open her eyes and look and the man before her, noticing for the very first time that he had a tail just like Goku as it came into view from behind him. Bulma was about to say something, however it looked as thought he anticipated it as the next moment she found herself gagged by a ball and leather strap, making it impossible for her to speak.

Standing before her Vegeta the moved his tail and began to run it up and down the inside of her thighs, before slipping it into her folds and thrusting in and out of her warmth; while his right hand grasped his own large twitching length stroking it in long firm movements until he exploded, his seed pilling forth from his swollen tip and splashing on Bulma's stomach and thighs.

He then removed his tail from her writhing body and made his way to strand behind her, where he began running his fingers down her back, leaving bloodied welts in the hissing woman's back, before licking at the seeping blood which began to run their course towards the cleft of her butt cheeks.

He then unclipped the middle of the wooden frame and pushed the top half forward until Bulma was positioned in a thirty five degree angle and re-clipped it into place. Bulma tried in vain to see what he was doing behind her, twisting her face from side to side so as to try to see her violator at work. She suddenly gasped and shuddered as she felt something cold and sticky being rubbed into her anus, before his fingers began to probe her once again.

Vegeta worked his fingers within her tight entrance until he felt that it was ready for full penetration; he then removed them and put the tip of his shaft which had hardened once again just inside, and began to slowly push past the ring of muscle until he was fully imbedded within her. Bulma hissed at the pain which his hardened cock was causing her, even though it seemed he was being gentle; she thrashed around desperately trying to dislodge the probing appendage however a firm grasp of her already sore and bleeding hips caused her to stop.

Vegeta held her tight within his strong grip as he shifted himself within the woman until she felt more comfortable around him. Hissing at the tightness he began to pull out until just the tip remained and then in a slow movement, thrust himself hard back into her, his eyes closing shut with the pleasure he was feeling.

The pain that Bulma was feeling began to slowly subside and be replaced with a deep yearning sensation, she found herself beginning to push her hips back to gain more contact from this man who was forcing her to feel such sensations.

Feeling the woman push herself back onto his length in an attempt to meet his slow deep thrusts, he began to move within her at a faster and harder pace getting himself as deep as possible. He then moved his tail across her thigh and through her lips, sliding into the wetness of her heated core where he began to thrust it in and out causing the woman to attempt to buck her hips in both directions at the feelings he was bestowing upon her body.

Bulma knew this was all wrong, but Kami did it feel good, she had never experienced anything like it before, she writhed as both this length and tail repeatedly hammered into her at an exceptionally hard and fast rate, ripping muffled screams from her gagged mouth.

He moved one of his hands from her hip and thrust it into her hair pulling her head back, and leaning in began to lick and nip at her neck while talking dirty to her, telling her she was a dirty whore and how she liked to be fucked hard.

Bulma felt it was true, here she was being raped by this strange dark man and she was enjoying what was happening to her body, she felt the tell, tell sign of her oncoming orgasm building within her loins.

Feeling the woman tighten her muscles around both of his appendages, Vegeta knew she was ready to cum, quickly he removed the gag from her mouth, before thrusting his hand back into her hair and pulling her face at an angle where he could watch as she exploded before him.

Bulma locked eyes with Vegeta as her orgasm hit, her whole body began to tingle and pulse as the build up became too much for her and she let it overtake her fully, making her scream with ecstasy as wave after wave of intense pleasure ripped through every inch of her, causing her mouth to open where the prince took advantage and plundered her mouth with his tongue.

As Bulma rode out the rest of her orgasm, she felt Vegeta's tongue enter her mouth, unable to resist she pushed her own tongue into his mouth causing the princes eyes to widen at her boldness.

As Vegeta brought the woman to orgasm the clenching of her muscles became too much for him as his overly sensitive tail which was thrusting into her pulsating core sent shivers of pleasure to his straining length making it impossible for him to hold back any longer.

With an almighty roar, Vegeta came hard within Bulma's backside, her continuing clenching only adding to the sensations as she milked him of all his seed; he remained thrusting into her until the last of his orgasm subsided. He then pulled out from both her entrances and flopped back onto the bed thinking that was the best he had ever had; he would definitely be keeping her around, and although he wanted her for himself he knew he would have to let his partner try her out at least once, after all he had, had his partners woman several times.

As Bulma came back to reality from her euphoria she felt the clamps being removed from her still stimulated nipples and the shackles being removed from her ankles and wrists; unable to stand due to her ordeal she collapsed, however found herself being caught by two strong arms.

Collapsed within Vegeta's strong hold, Bulma asked him if he was to let her go, to which his gravely voice replied 'never'. Her eyes closed and her body slumped in defeat at his words, he was going to keep her here for the rest of her natural life or until he grew bored with her, then no doubt he would kill her.

Vegeta grasped Bulma by her arm and dragged her to a hatch in the floor, pulling the lever an opening appeared, he pulled her close to him for an instance and inhaled her sweat and sex covered body before kissing her hard on the lips. He then pulled away and told her that later she would meet his partner who was desperate to taste her sweetness before pushing her through the open hatch and into the dimly lit room below.

Bulma sat in the cellar staring up at the hatch she had just been none too gently pushed down as it closed, wiping at her tears she began to look around the dark damp room. A moving shadow made Bulma shriek in fright, until a pair of feminine hands pushed towards her through the darkness, followed by a naked female body and lastly the black hair belonging to that of her friend Chi Chi. Bulma was so relieved, she threw her arms around her and the pair hugged each other collapsing to the ground in a heap of tears.

"Chi Chi, what are you doing here, I thought, well Goku said you had gone to visit you cousin" Bulma sobbed.

Chi Chi just kept crying and violently shook her head at her friend.

"Well don't worry Chi Chi, Goku brought me to this house and tomorrow when he comes and I'm not outside waiting for him, he will come for me and rescue you"; "then he will kill that bastard and his partner" Bulma stated, spitting out the last part.

Chi Chi looked up and slowly shook her head, her mouth opened and the words spoken would be those that would break Bulma's only hope "Goku is his partner".

THE END

Authors notes: Thank you for reading and please if you have time could you review


End file.
